Chaos Beckons
by booksfoodmusic-minion
Summary: Fili and Kili meet Elladan and Elrohir whilst out hunting. The twins are travelling around Middle Earth and they are lying in wait for some unsuspecting dwarrow. They aren't prepared for the Durin brothers. Fili and Kili get to know them, learn a few tricks and use them on Dis and Thorin. When they re-meet at Rivendell, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**_Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's works, I just like playing with his world._**

* * *

 ** _Fili: 67, Kili: 62. 16 years before the quest_**

 ** _Chapter 1 - Introductions_**

"The deer went this way." Kili said triumphantly, pointing to the left of a T-junction, after studying the tracks for a while. He looked at his brother for approval.  
"Another deer went that way, but not the one we are tracking." Fili said patiently. Before Kili could protest, he elaborated. "There are definitely deer prints going in that direction, however, the hoof prints are slightly smaller and older. Only by a little though. I made the same mistake many times before." He added on the end in an attempt to cheer his little brother up.

"I guess you're right." Concluded Kili grudgingly, after looking at the tracks a little longer.  
"I'm always right." Fili joked.  
"Except for the time when you said that the current in the river was too strong and that I would be swept away, yet I stayed in the same spot for almost half an hour. And the time when-" Kili smirked, knowing that his brother had been joking, but couldn't resist the chance to make fun of him.  
"Alright! Maybe not _always..._ but most times." Fili admitted.

Whilst the brothers argued, two elves were hidden in the trees. They were not out hunting, nor were they spying. Their plan had been to explore parts of Middle Earth that they hadn't yet been to, excluding places like Mordor. They hadn't yet been to the Blue Mountains. Unfortunately, Thorin Oakenshield lived in the dwarven settlement of Ered Luin, which was located in the Blue Mountains. Thorin hated elves. Mirkwood Silvan had refused to help when Erebor was invaded by Smaug, and Thorin had borne a grudge against elves ever since. The two elves hiding in the trees were called Elladan and Elrohir, they were the twin sons of Elrond, Lord of Imladris, more commonly known as Rivendell and Last Homely House East of the Sea.

The twins had a reputation as pranksters back at home, so they thought that they could surprise some unsuspecting dwarrow before heading home. Their father had explicitly forbidden them to go within three miles of Ered Luin, in fear that they would damage elves' reputation even further. The twins had merely moved and waited for dwarves to venture outside of their invisible boundary.  
They were in luck. Not only had two unsuspecting dwarves come blundering into their path, but they were of a young age and were less likely to be grumpy and actually find it amusing. Success!

Unknowing to the twins, Fili and Kili knew that two elves were in a tree, as they used that tree to surprise the other and then as they got older, used it as a meeting place. Therefore they always checked to make sure no-one was hiding, waiting to jump on them, like their younger cousin Gimli, or had discovered their secret hiding place. Now two elves had. Fili whispered to Kili a plan to prank the elves. Kili's face lit up when he heard it and had to stop himself from laughing. It was perfect. Fili suddenly took off his rucksack, and began rummaging through it, pretending to be frantically searching for something. Whilst Fili had the attention of the two elves, Kili silently squirreled up the tree until he stood behind the twins, making sure that he was partially covered by the leaves. He waited until the twins were completely absorbed with Fili's routine and then he shouted as loud as he could, mimicking Thorin's voice.

"What business do elves have sneaking around near dwarrow? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Kili boomed, very accurately mimicking the voice of his uncle in a bad mood. The twins jumped three feet in the air and almost fell off the branch they were sitting on! The twins looked horrified and shocked to be caught out be Thorin.

Kili could hold in his laughter any longer, dropping to the ground and doubling up with laughter, Fili joined him until both were rolling around on the floor in hysterics. The twins were still a bit shocked at the turn of events and were still sitting, dumbstruck, in the tree.

When the twins had pieced together what had happened, they too started laughing. They had played enough pranks on others, to know a good one when they see one, or in this case, are the victims of one.

"Hey, Dan, I haven't seen anyone thinking up something that good on the spot in years!" Elrohir chuckled.

"No, the last I saw anyone think that quickly on their feet was when Arwen caught us snooping around her room and you said you were cleaning it!" Elladan replied, still chortling.

"Yes, I had forgotten that."

"Roh, do you think that maybe we should recruit those two? We could teach them so stuff and they could tell us some stuff as well." Elladan asked.

"Yeah, I think we should. After all, you don't meet people like that every day, do you?"

"No."

The twins packed up their stuff and climbed down the tree. They had very serious expressions on as the approached the two brothers. Fili saw them first; immediately went pale, stopped laughing and elbowed Kili to get his attention. _Oh dear._ Fili thought. _What would Thorin say if he could see them now?_ Fili and Kili had picked themselves up off the floor and were looking extremely sheepish. Fili hoped that they had a slight sense of humour at least, otherwise he and Kili were in deep trouble.

With no warning, the twin on the left spoke. "My brother and I haven't seen anything that good thought up on the spot in years."  
The other twin started talking and Kili wondered if they knew what the other was thinking.  
"We were wondering if you would consider sharing some of your best pranks with us. We often prank our father and sister-"  
"Earning us a remarkable reputation along the way," His twin interjected. This was  
"Yes, and we would like to make you a one-time offer."  
"You tell us some of your best ideas and we will share some of ours with you."  
"It doesn't just have to be pranks. It could be how to goad someone and how to get the best reaction out of a person."  
"So, what do you say?"

Fili looked at Kili. He seemed quite confused at the fortunate, but strange, turn of events."So it is basically an exchange of ideas…about how to prank people?" He queried, needing to make sure that his brain hadn't twisted the conversation in his head. The twins nodded vigorously, looking delighted that they had got it.

"So, are you in?" One of the twins asked. Fili looked at Kili who nodded, obviously relieved that they weren't going to turn them into their mother and uncle.  
"Yes, we're in."


	2. Chapter 2: The Best Prank

**Chapter 2 - The best prank**

"We have been so rude! We were so excited that we completely forgot our manners. I am Elladan, and this is my twin brother Elrohir." The twin on the left said, after Fili and Kili had stared at them for a while, wondering whether they would ever get an introduction, and still a bit dumbstruck in regards to their wondrous good fortune.

"Fili."  
"And Kili."  
"At your service." They finished the last part in rehearsed unison and with a small bow, in dwarvish tradition.

"Well met, Fili and Kili." Elrohir said, with a small inclination of his head. "So, what can we tell you? Our best prank on our father?" Kili didn't know what to say. Fili didn't either, but as older brother he had to try.

"Um…I don't know. Whatever you want to tell us I guess." Elladan rubbed his hands together in glee, obviously very excited about what he was going to tell them.

"So, our best prank is one we played on our father, over a couple of weeks." He began. "We started off with lots of little things, swapping sugar and salt, bucket of water on doors, amateur stuff really. We kept doing little annoying things like that, once a day at random times, until one day we stopped. We pretended to have suddenly found something to occupy our time with, after an immensely boring week. Then, when no-one was expecting it, we attacked."

"Our best trick to date." Elrohir commented. "And when you are an immortal elf, that is saying something."

"So anyway, we sabotaged a party, as a poltergeist. We had replaced the chair in which our father would sit on with a replica, only with legs that weren't attached. So when he sat down, the chair collapsed." Elladan looked like he was about to burst out laughing at the mere memory of it. "We had only just gotten started. The cake had bark off a birch tree in it, the music was all out of tune, and many more little things, all at once."  
"Ingenious really, even if I do say so myself." Elrohir looked a bit too pleased with himself as well.

"Wow. You guys are…whoa. Did anyone ever figure out that it was you? Did you get caught?" Kili knew from experience that the two questions were completely different, depending on who found out.  
"Our sister Arwen is far too clever for her own good. She sought us out and congratulated us on another brilliant scheme. Once we said yes it was brilliant planning, she pounced. She blackmailed us into getting stuff for her and other things. Quite clever really." Elladan looked proud of his sister.

"Awesome!" Kili looked like he was brimming with ideas about how to do that. So was Fili.

"Our best prank was telling our Uncle Thorin-"  
"Whoa, wait a minute. Your uncle is Thorin Oakenshield?" Elladan looked terrified. "He hates elves! Please don't tell him about us! We will go now." The twins exchange worried looks and started to walk away  
"No, please don't go!" Kili begged, catching hold of Elrohir's cloak. He then did his puppy face that no-one, except for Dis, their mother, could resist. Elrohir sighed and then turned back around to face them.  
"We won't tell Thorin. We promise." Fili said. "Besides, we haven't upheld our side of the bargain."  
"Alright. We are listening." Elladan still looked wary.

"We found some berries, and crushed some to make sure they weren't poisonous. The poisonous ones have green juice, the edible ones have blue, but these had a sort of pinkish juice." Fili said, he hoped that the twins would approve of what they had done.  
"We collected as many of the pink juice berries as we could find and squeezed as much juice as we could out of them. We managed to get a whole bowl full." Kili interrupted and continued telling the tale. "We swapped Thorin's hair soap for the pink juice and waited for him next to wash." Kili paused for a breath and Fili swooped in and resumed the tale.  
"I had accidentally got a little of this juice in my hair. At first, it looked like it had washed out, but after washing it off, the braid that was covered went pink. We discovered pink hair dye." Fili let Kili finish the story, as this was Kili's favourite part to tell.  
"The dye comes into effect about half an hour after washing. Thorin had washed, re-braided his hair and was half way through dinner before the hair dye started to work. Our mother looked up and almost screamed. Thorin's hair was bright pink! After mother had calmed down enough to explain what was going on to Thorin, he was livid. We were too quick though. We had packed and left a note telling them that we were going hunting for a few days, so we stayed out of the way until Thorin's hair was back to normal and he wasn't going to murder us the moment he saw us. We were still in deep trouble for a few months, but it was worth it, wasn't it Fee?"  
"His face was priceless!" Fill smiled to himself. It had been amazing.

The twins were astounded.  
"You know, that is seriously cool." Even Elladan looked impressed. "I would pay to have seen the look of his face!"

"Could you show us these berries, so that we can do this to our father? If you don't mind us stealing your excellent prank." Elrohir added.  
"Of course! To know that our prank has travelled between species would be amazing!" Kili was buzzing with excitement and showed Elrohir to a nearby bush.  
"I think that your prank is much better than ours. It can be done much quicker as well." Elladan seemed to be anticipating the day when he could try it out for himself.

Elrohir and Kili returned, Elrohir had a small bag full of the berries and a cutting of the bush on which the berries grew. At the curious look on Fili's face, Elrohir explained.  
"If we decide to wait a while before using your idea, then it would be sensible to have a fresh supply of the berries. We are sure our father will let us plant something that originates from elsewhere somewhere in the grounds."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you both. If you ever find yourself near Rivendell, come in and ask for us. Our father is Elrond so he should know where we are, even if no-one else does." Elladan said with a smile.  
"Your father is Elrond?" Kili was amazed.  
"He must be one elf that Thorin complimented." Fili added, feeling that he should explain the look of wonder on his brother's face. The twins laughed.  
"We will be sure to tell him, for that is a huge compliment, judging from what we have heard about him. Farewell, Fili and Kili, sons of Dis. May we one day see each other again." Elladan bade them farewell. Both he and Elrohir put their hands to their heart and stretched them out to the brothers, in what Fili assumed was an elvish farewell.  
"Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal." Fili bade goodbye to the twins with a dwarvish traditional farewell. Both parties nodded, and walked off to their respective homes.

* * *

 **Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal – May we meed again with the grace of Mahal.**

* * *

 **Thanks to all who reviewed! Thank you! I'm so glad that people like it.**

 **Thanks to The-dwarf-on-Asgard who gave me ideas for some of the pranks featured here and later on!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thranduil visits Rivendell

**11 years before the quest**

 **Twins POV:**

"Ada, on our travels, we came across a bush that doesn't grow round here. So we brought a cutting to plant here." Elrond looked suspicious, he knew them well and if they showed an interest in something that they didn't normally, then it wasn't a good sign. Still, he sighed and gave them his permission to plant the cutting, as long as it didn't disrupt anything already growing and that they had to care for it themselves. The twins hastily agreed, knowing that a deal like that was to be seized immediately, for another wouldn't come again soon. They planted and nurtured the cutting until it grew into a fully grown bush and could be left alone.

* * *

Five years after the twins met Fili and Kili, Elrond had deemed it safe to invite Thranduil to Rivendell. The twins were sent away with the Rangers of the North, the Dúnedain, for the fortnight leading up to Thranduil's arrival. Unfortunately, the twins had already got their prank sorted, courtesy of Fili and Kili. They had prepared a juice and planned to switch it with their fathers hair soap.

Elrond pulled the twins aside, shortly before Thranduil's arrival.  
"I want you to be on your best behavouir. Just for Thranduil. I know that you can behave properly, so just for this once? Swear that you won't do anything that I wouldn't want you to do."  
"We swear." And they meant it. They weren't going to do anything, it was already done.

Elrond and the twins rode out to meet Thranduil and his escort. He had also brought his son, Legolas, who was a friend of the twins. They chatted amicably on the way back. The twins had decided not to share their plan with their friend, for the prank would be better if it came as a total surprise. Also, he might ask about the berries and then they would have to explain dwarves, which Legolas wouldn't understand. The hatred between elves and dwarves went both ways.

* * *

A week into Thranduil's stay, when Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were at breakfast, they heard a roar of anger, pure fury. They all exchanged worried looks.  
"That was my father." Commented Legolas, not quite worried, but slightly concerned.  
"I'm sure it can't be too bad." Elrohir reassured. "What harm could befall him here?"  
"Yes, you must be right."

It was at that moment that Thranduil stormed into the room, a blaze of fury.  
"What abomination is this?!" He bellowed.  
The twins looked up and were in for a shock.  
Thranduil's hair was pink.

The twins and Legolas were still gaping in horror, when Elrond came in, still furious, but less so.  
"What has happened here?" Enquired Elrond politely.  
"My hair is pink." Thranduil said through gritted teeth. "What does it look like?"

"I'm sure something can be do to fix it. If you go back to your room then I will have food brought to you. I will ensure that everything will be done to fix this." Elrond said, trying to calm Thranduil down. Elves take pride in their hair, not as much as dwarves, but still take pride in it.  
"I look a fool!" Was Thranduil's reply, before he stormed out, to go and hide.

Once he had gone and was out of earshot, Elrond turned to the three of them and asked,  
"Did you do this?" There were a few shifty looks exchanged between the twins before Elladan blurted out  
"Nope."

"Too fast. What did you do?" Elrond was not stupid, he was, in fact, one of the wisest elves in Middle Earth.  
Elrohir sighed, knowing that Elrond was going to get the truth sooner or later, and it was easier for everyone if Elrond knew now.  
"We meant it for you." Elrohir said. Elladan felt like it needed more explanation, so he added,  
"We added some berry juice into your shampoo and it would've turned your hair pink. It washes out after a few days." The look on Elrond's face said that the explanation was not helpful.  
"Does that mean that my father is using your hair products, Elrond?" Legolas asked, with a curious face on. "That would explain a lot. My shampoo is always going missing- sorry, do carry on." Elrond was frowning, remembering that there was a reason why Legolas and his sons didn't see each other very often.  
"Elladan and Elrohir, once Thranduil has left, you can go find the Dúnedain and spend at least a decade with them. I don't have the patience for you two at the moment!" Elrond threw his hands in the air and walked off, only the twins could make him that irritated.

Once they were sure Elrond was out of earshot, the twins started cheering.  
"Success! The hair dye works and we irritated Ada! It normally takes ages to wind him up properly!" Elladan was amazed with how well it had worked out.  
"We can try it on the unsuspecting Dúnedain as well now!" Elrohir was excited as well.  
"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Legolas was in awe of the twins, he would never say it, but he secretly wished he was like them. He spent most of his time killing spiders with his best friend Tauriel, not making everyone laugh.  
"You will never believe where we got our idea from."  
"Where?" Legolas asked, knowing that it wasn't really a question, but he genuinely wanted to know.  
"Dwarves."  
"WHAT!" Legolas looked appalled, his father hated dwarves and it rubbed off on him.  
"These two were like us. Mischievous. And they pranked us first. Then complimented us. You might like them." Elrohir felt honour bond to defend their friends in their absence.  
"I don't think so."  
"If you meet them, you can make you own mind up."  
"I will do." Legolas still looked doubtful. He believed that all dwarves were irritating and smelt bad, which was a little harsh.

Legolas and the twins said their farewells the next morning, for Thranduil still furious and refused to stay after the pink hair accident. Elrond had found some white cloth dye to cover up the pink until it faded, but it still looked a bit odd. Once Thranduil and his escorts were out of Rivendell's borders, Elrond came up to the twins and they knew immediately that they were in trouble. They left to spend time with the Dúnedain that very night, not wishing to incur the wrath of their father for a second time.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! Fili and Kili in the next chapter!  
Please review, it really helps my writing! Also, if you have any idea for pranks or tricks, feel free to PM me!**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Durin laughter

**AN: I have had someone saying that pranking other people to embarrass them is cruel. The characters in my fanfic know the people who can take a joke (Thorin, Dis, Elrond, each other etc.) and would never do something to someone who couldn't take it. What happened with Thranduil was a mess up (And Thranduil's fault).**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Fili and Kili's POV**

 **Fili: 76, Kili: 71**

 **6 years before the quest**

"I can't believe it! Fee, are you really an adult next year?" Kili was worried. His big brother, an adult? But then what would he do in the five years before he became one too? Fili could see the worry on his younger sibling's face.  
"Don't worry Kee, we can still do little stuff together. In fact, let's do something big now, as a sort of celebration of all the pranks we have achieved over the years!" Fili was thankful of the small age gap between them. Other siblings had several decades age gaps between them so they were lucky. However, it didn't feel right that one would leave the other behind. Ever since Kili could crawl, and even before that, they had done the majority of things together. They played together, trained together, hunted together, fought together. They worked best as a team.

"Okay, but, I don't want to be on my own." Kili was suddenly plagued with memories of other dwarrow teasing him when he was alone. When he was with Fili, they never said anything.  
"You won't be. I'm not suddenly going to not talk to you or anything. I would never do that."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."

Feeling much better, Kili was full of ideas for one last prank.  
"I think we should do what the elves said. Do lots. Don't bother with the party thing, Mum and Thorin would murder us!"  
"And pulling pranks on other people who we don't know is quite rude."  
"Yeah. That would be a bad idea." Kili was quiet for a few seconds, picturing was Dis and Thorin would do if they ever did anything like that. Fili knew what he was thinking and shuddered. Nothing was worth that amount of trouble!

"So, lets get a list of all the small pranks we can do." Kili had come back with a pen and paper, determined to make the most of this while he still could. "Swapping sugar and salt. Buckets of water on doors-"

"Not cold. We don't want anyone catching hypothermia because of us. That would be awful!"  
"Nope, warm water." Kili was hastily scribbling notes. Fili never saw his brother this focused unless it was making people laugh.

"Hey, I've had an idea. Instead of just irritating Mum and Thorin, we could make it funny for them. Like drawing stupid pictures and sticking them in awkward places. If they are having a bad day, then voila! a picture that will make them smile will be waiting for them." Fili had begun to notice that Thorin and Dis were looking tired and down more often than they were. He also thought that the few grey hairs on his mother's head had been caused by him and Kili.  
"Sure! In that case can we do lots of silly pranks? Like instead of swapping sugar and salt, we leave a trail of food to where we are hiding with our fiddles. We can surprise them with some nice music. We can play quite well."  
"We no longer sound like dying cats, yes." Fili smiled, memories of Kili trying play the violin when he was still a toddler, flashing through his mind.  
"Hey! I never sounded like a dying cat!" Kili was indignant.  
"Sorry Kee, but you definitely were!" Fili poked Kili and ran for it. Soon the two brothers were fighting on the grass outside. It was all a bit of a laugh.

* * *

When Dis came home that evening she found her sons laughing far too much and covered head to toe in mud and with big smiles on their faces. She laughed to herself.  
"What have you two been up to? And you better not be tracking mud through my carpet!" Dis said with a smile.  
"Nowhere!" Fili and Kili said in unison.  
"Nope, too quick. What have you two really been up to?"  
"We were outside." Kili said.  
"Playing." Fili hastily interjected.  
"Hmm. Alright. I don't care, go and get cleaned up before dinner." Dis couldn't be bothered to get the truth out of her sons, she was exhausted.  
"Yes Mum." They chorused before trudging to the bathroom to wash.

"Got everything?" Fili asked in a hushed whisper.  
"Yep."  
"Good. Go!"  
The brothers quietly hurried down the stairs and through the house, carrying out their plan. Once they had got everything set out they went down to dinner as if everything was normal. They ate dinner with Dis and Thorin as if nothing was different. Once they had finished, they even washed up the plates. As soon as that was done, they got into position and waited.

* * *

Thorin looked around for his nephews. He wanted to sit down with his family and talk. It had been ages since they had just talked.  
"Dis, have you seen the boys?"  
"Not since dinner, no."  
"Okay." He hoped that they weren't plotting something as it was suspiciously quiet. He got up and exited the living room to investigate. That's when he saw the cake. It looked like on of the boys had made it, it was a dodgy rock cake. Thorin sincerely hoped they weren't trying to poison anyone. As he went through the house, he kept on finding the cakes, which seemed to be growing in number towards the cupboard where all the thick, winter, fur coats were kept. Thorin carefully opened the door.

Fili saw a crack of light and immediately started playing. It was a fiddle duet that they had learnt when they had just started learning. It was a nice jig that everyone knew and frequently danced to. Kili joined in at the right moment. Together, they sprung out of the cupboard and started dancing towards the living room, Thorin following, still a little shocked.

When they entered the room, Dis looked up in surprise. Her two sons were playing their fiddles, and Thorin was standing in the doorway looking puzzled. Smiling, Dis put away her knitting and stood up. She walked over to Thorin and started dancing. He smiled and joined in. It brought back fond memories for both of them, memories of when there were three siblings, the youngest barely walking, all trying to dance together, practicing for a looming celebration. Memories of less stressful times. _Still._ Dis thought. _I wouldn't give up my children for anything. Not Frerin back, not Joli back, not even Erebor back._

After the song ended, they all started laughing, falling into chairs and laughing. Pure joy.  
"Ah, it has been a while since I have danced like that. Thank you boys." Thorin smiled. "I'm glad you did that. It was great fun."  
"I haven't danced that dance in a while either. Thank you." Dis stood up and hugged them. Thorin joined in as well.

 _Maybe that was what growing up is about_. Fili thought. _Making people laugh instead of doing stupid things that irritate them._

* * *

 **Thanks to Italian Hobbit who is letting me use her name _Joli_ for Fili and Kili's dad. (The name is never revealed in any of Tolkien's works)**

 **Thanks to whoever posted the review about lighthearted fun rather than embarrassing. It gave me an idea to use it a character development. (Although no hate please)**

 **I'm sorry I haven't posted recently. I don't have much writing time at the moment as schoolwork gets in the way. Sorry. I will try to write and post a bit more.**

 **As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Quest

**Sorry I haven't posted recently! I have been mulling over ideas but don't have much writing time! So sorry! I haven't forgotten this! Promise! :)**

* * *

 **Fili: 82, Kili: 77**

 **6 months before the quest**

"I am coming as well right?" Kili faltered  
"No. You aren't even an adult yet Kili!" Thorin said authoritatively. "It will be dangerous and your mother would murder me if I let anything happen to you."  
"But I will be an adult when you set off. Fili is going and he is used to fighting with me by his side and if it will be as dangerous as you say then he will be more at risk. Also, if you don't let me come with you then I will follow behind you. Which is where everything that will be hunting you will be so-" Kili had lots more arguments stored up, but his uncle cut him off.  
"Would you really follow us?"  
"All the way to Erebor, if I had to. I am coming with you, no matter what. I would be ashamed not to go!" Thorin studied Kili very carefully.  
"Do you promise that if, if, I let you come, you wouldn't be reckless and you would look after yourself and be sensible?"  
"Yes. I promise." Kili said very solemnly, to prove his point.  
"Alright. You would put yourself in more danger if you didn't come, which your mother would also murder me for. At least if you come then you and Fili can look out for each other." Thorin paused to look a Kili's expectant face before delivering the blow. "But only if you can convince your mother. I will not do that one for you."

* * *

"WHAT?" Dis screamed. "Your uncle is going to let you go on a very dangerous journey, to face a live dragon. No. Definitely not." This was one point in which she would not be swayed.  
"I will be an adult by then. I will go with them if I have to sneak out the house to follow them."  
"You wouldn't-" Dis began.  
"I would. I really would. I would be ashamed not to go. Besides, Fili will struggle without me. We work and fight much better as a team. We always have each others backs. What if he gets stabbed, or worse, killed, all because I'm not there. I couldn't live with that Mum, I couldn't." That last point Kili really was worried about. If Fili died, he would probably be defending Thorin. Which would leave Kili with only his mum. They might only be able to keep each other together. Also, that would leave Kili with the throne. That would be a disaster. Kili _had_ to go.

Dis looked thoughtful. She hadn't thought about the implications of what would happen if she split her sons. It had happened once for a few months and both were miserable. It would be much wiser to keep them both at home, but they would never allow that. She sighed, defeated.  
"You can go, on one condition." She hastily added when she saw Kili's delighted face. "You be sensible and look out for yourself and your brother. Promise?" Her eyes were steely as she met his gaze. Kili stared back with utter seriousness when he replied. "I promise."

"Okay. You can go. But remember to always follow your uncle. He will be your king, not your uncle when you go, keep that in mind." Kili nodded to show he had heard, before dashing outside to tell Fili the good news.

"Bye Mum." Fili said, hugging his mother.  
"We will be home before you can even have time to say Erebor!" Kili piped up.  
"Yes, we will be home before you know it."  
They both gave her one last hug. When they pulled away, all three looked serious.  
"Be safe, okay? Come home. Kili remember your promise!" Dis said desperately.  
Kili patted his jacket pocket. "I won't."  
"We will come back mum." Fili reassured her.

They turned and walked away from her, at the start of what would be a very long journey, full of unexpected things. A long figure stood on a hill and uttered one solitary word that was muffled by the night.

"Erebor."

* * *

 **Sorry it was so short.**

 **The next chapter will be a reunion! There shouldn't be too many chapters left.**

 **As usual, please review!**

 **:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Rivendell

**A few months into the quest**

"This way!" Gandalf cried, ushering everyone into the hidden pass.  
"I told you! No elves!" Thorin cried in frustration. "I won't seek help from elves."  
"Lord Elrond has done you no wrong. He is the only person who can help you read the runes on your map. If we stay here then the orcs will find us. We have to go to Rivendell." Gandalf looked fed up with the stubbornness of dwarves. Fili and Kili exchanged glances.

"Thorin, if Gandalf says that Elrond is the only one who can read those runes, then wouldn't it be best to go. Don't let your hatred for elves stop us from getting to Erebor." Fili said, trying to defuse the situation. He knew that Gandalf was right, but he also wanted to see Elladan and Elrohir again.  
"Fine! Lead the way Gandalf." Thorin wasn't happy, but he grudgingly admitted defeat.

"Do you think-"  
"Yes, they might-"  
"-they are-"  
"-Uncle say?-"  
Everyone was confused at Fili and Kili's conversation, but left them to it. They all knew the brothers and understood that they didn't need words to communicate. Bilbo, on the other hand, was bemused by the whole thing and had to ask Balin what was happening.  
"Those two have a special bond, laddie. Have ever since Kili was born. They always know what the other is feeling and if one is lost, the other can usually find them. You just get used to it."

"Okay…."

"Rivendell. The Last Homely House East of the Sea. Also know as Imladris. Home of Lord Elrond." Gandalf wanted to prove to everyone that he still knew everything, Fili thought. But he didn't know that he and Kili already knew that. Bilbo probably knew it as well, he was always asking about maps, so he must know of this place.

The company shuffled into the open archway into a courtyard, all a bit nervous, even if some would never admit to it. Before anyone could do anything, horns blew and a group of elves came riding into Rivendell and surrounded them. The dwarves instinctively formed a ring and pushed the non-combatants (Bilbo and Ori) into the middle. Fili and Kili were stuck not knowing quite what to do.

One of the elves winked at the brothers, too quickly for anyone else to have realised, but they saw it. An identical elf came up beside the first and also winked. Fili and Kili grinned back, but hastily switched their faces back to neutral when Thorin glanced their direction.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thrór. Why are you here?" An elf who Fili assumed must be Elrond, said. Thorin didn't say anything, just stared at Elrond with his usual distaste. Gandalf sighed and spoke to Elrond in elvish, obviously telling him all about the quest. Thorin was growling audibly now, peeved that Gandalf would tell an outsider, an elf no less, about something of utmost importance. The twins, Fili and Kili were trying not to giggle, so made no eye contact with each other.

After Gandalf and Elrond had finished talking, Elrond turned back to the company of elves and dismissed them. He then turned to the dwarves and offered them food and beds. The dwarves agreed before Thorin could utter a word, for much of their supplies had been lost during the journey. Fili and Kili stayed at the back of the group so no-one noticed when they slipped away and went round the corner to where the two elves were standing grinning.

"Well met Fili and Kili." Elladan smiled.  
"It has been a long time since we last saw each other. You have grown since then." Elrohir added.  
"Sixteen years to be precise." Kili said. The twins smiled.  
"What have you been up to since we last met?" Fili asked. The twins exchange looks before Elladan launched into an explanation.  
"Well, we took the plant that you gave us, look here it is, and we did as you said and put it into a hair bottle which we replaced with our fathers shampoo. We thought it would be really funny. The only problem was, Thranduil was here and according to his son Legolas, he always steals shampoo, so he had pink hair! Ada was not happy… Everyone else thought it was hilarious though, even if they didn't say so. I personally pity Legolas who had to live with him afterwards!"  
"It was pretty awesome." Elrohir added.  
"That sound so cool!" Kili enthused.

"We didn't quite do what you suggested because our mother would've literally murdered us if we had. We did do lots of little things." Fili began, but let Kili finish as he looked really excited.  
"We made cakes and laid a trail round the house to a cupboard where we hid. When Thorin opened the door we jumped out and started playing a jig. We got Mum and Thorin to dance together! We kept increasing the speed so they almost fell over! It was really funny!" Kili looked so happy, Fili thought, unlike he had been when the trolls got him. The twins laughed and showed them to the main hall where everyone was already eating. Most of the dwarves were drunk and so didn't think much of Fili and Kili coming in with two elves but Thorin gave them a suspicious look. They went over to him and before he could say anything, Kili butted in.  
"Those two dyed Thranduil's hair pink!" Thorin was shocked. That was not what he had been expecting at all. After a few moments of shocked silence, he burst out laughing.

The rest of the evening was spent merrily, with the twins and Fili and Kili joking together until the next morning. They also spent that time plotting their next prank.

* * *

 **Finally! A re-union! Yay!**

 **And I don't have any ideas of what their next prank should be so if you have any ideas, please message me.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Prank

**I am sooo sorry! I thought I had published this last week, as that was when I wrote it! Apologies everyone!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!  
:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Prank**

They stayed up most of the night plotting. A few hours before dawn, after having agreed on all the little details, they finally went to sleep, their plan complete and ready to go. To avoid suspicion, Fili and Kili crept into a room near the rest of the dwarves and Elladan and Elrohir went back to their rooms.

The next morning, Fili wandered down to where he assumed breakfast was, accompanied by a rather bleary-eyed Kili. Both looked very sleep deprived and as they passed Thorin he gave them an odd look.  
"Is there a reason you are this tired?" Kili stared at him, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, another thought occurred to Thorin. "And where were you at dinner last night?" Luckily, Fili had an answer for that one.  
"We were exploring. We now know our way round this place a bit better. It's mostly much of the same." Fili brushed it off, like it wasn't a big deal. "They don't have superior rooms where they sleep or anything. It's about the same." Luckily, Thorin accepted their story, which was true, and continued eating.

The dwarves had planned to stay in Rivendell for a few days, partly because they needed the food, but mainly because Elrond still had the map and was studying it. This gave Fili, Kili and the twins plenty of time to tweak the finer detail of the prank and set it up. It was planned for the penultimate day of the dwarves' stay, leaving plenty of time to clean up mess or sort anything else out.

The prank was set up and ready to go, all finer details having been worked out days ago. All that was needed now was the chance to use it.

The opportunity came just as lunch was about to begin. Elrond had just come out to speak with Thorin, when it started to rain. Everyone moved into part of Rivendell that had a roof, as lots of the main areas didn't. It was then that the plan was unleashed.

"Ah, there… What has happened to my voice?" Dwalin, the big warrior exclaimed. His voice had gone very high pitched and squeaky. Everyone assembled just stared. Balin, his brother, spoke up.  
"I don't – oh no, it's happened to me as well." His voice was high and squeaky too. This lead to a lot of squeaky arguments, both elves and dwarves arguing. Soon, no-one could hear themselves think amid all the chaos.  
"SHUT UP!" It is hard to sound authoritative with a stupid sounding voice, but somehow Thorin managed it. Silence fell. "Right, now that everyone can think, will someone please explain what is going on?" He glared at Elrond, his mistrust of elves surfacing.

"I do not know what is going on. However, I presume that my sons will have something to do with this. Last time we had diplomats from Mirkwood here, they dyed someone's hair pink." Elrond was calm as it took quite a lot to faze him. Well, as calm as one can be with a ridiculous voice. "Elladan! Elrohir!" He barked, secretly peeved that it was _his_ sons that were causing trouble and that it had to be _now_ , with Thorin Oakenshield here, a famous elf hater.

The twins appeared from round a corner, with straight faces on. That meant nothing, they had mastered poker faces long ago. "Yes Ada?" Elrohir answered. Elrond sighed. They weren't going to be spilling their secrets soon.  
"Have you organised this?" He asked wearily. The grinned at each other before answering.  
"It wasn't just us." They were telling the truth. Which meant that there really was some other poor soul they had roped into joining them.  
"Who is helping you?" Two more heads peered round the door frame, two dwarves, a blond and a brunette. Thorin smacked his palm to his head.  
"Fili, Kili, you both are adults now, you should behave like ones-" Thorin had chosen a very stupid argument to start off with.  
"So are they." Fili said, pointing at the twins.  
"Older by a couple of millennia." Kili added.

Thorin sighed, knowing when he was defeated. One of the elvish twins ducked away from sight. When they returned, they gave a thumbs up. "Crisis over." They said, in a normal voice.  
"Right, now everything is back to normal, everyone can go back to their normal lives and lunch. Goodbye." The other twin said. Kili waved at everyone, before all four of them disappeared away from the door and legged it.  
"Come back-" Thorin began, before realising it was pointless. He and Elrond exchanged glances, both internally sighing about their relatives. On the topic of relatives, most of the company were related to Thorin somehow, and they were all looking at him for guidance. He smiled indicating that it was fine before going back to internally scowling. Elrond was internally scowling also, but had an amused smile on his face.

As soon as they were all out of earshot, Fili and Kili burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves any longer. The twin joined in, their laughter infectious. Soon they were all rolling around on the floor in hysterics. As soon as they were about to stop, someone started laughing again, which set them all off again.

It took nearly ten whole minutes for them to stop laughing, remembering how stupid they all sounded.  
"That…was…awesome!" Kili panted, clutching his side, tears streaming down his face.  
"I know!" Elrohir replied, also crying with laughter.  
"Thorin…"  
"Yes!"

When they had calmed down fully (which took a further half hour), they walked back to the twins' rooms. They had two rooms next to each other with a door between them so they talk to each other without having to move. They sat down around a fire and talked. They had many things in common, not just pranks.

It wasn't their intention to pull another prank, it just happened by accident. Kili stood up on Elladan's bed to have a look at something, when he knocked over a small bottle onto himself and Elrohir. Fili and Elladan stared in shock. It was the pink hair dye.

In the morning, the Company assembled early in the morning, to depart before most people were awake. They were all ready to go, when Bilbo realised something.  
"Where are Fili and Kili?" Everyone looked round. The brothers were nowhere to be seen. At that moment, they came rushing out of a doorway, a moment later followed by the elf twins. All four had pink hair. Thorin face-palmed. They were all grinning, so it couldn't be too bad. _Well, if they get ridiculed by anyone, it is their own stupid fault._ Thorin thought to himself.

"Right, we are going, before anyone does anything even more stupid." Thorin commanded. The twins and Fili and Kili said their farewells, promising to return someday. As they walked off, Thorin hoped that they would get to keep their promise, and was reminded of another promise that they all had to keep.

* * *

 **They are adorable!**

 **Thanks to the-dwarf-on-asgard for the idea for the pink hair dye having a re-appearance!**

 **There should be roughly one more chapter left.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 8: On the Quest

**I own nothing (would be nice if I did)**

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I haven't had time as this week with school has been manic and last week was exams.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: On The Quest**

They were stuck. They were never going to get out of this prison and reclaim Erebor. No, they were going to sit and rot whilst Thranduil laughed. Or, more accurately, smirked. _If we have to stay here for the rest of our lives, then I would be the last to die. I'm the youngest. Great._ Kili wasn't feeling very optimistic. Not even Fili's pink hair could cheer him up.

Suddenly, Bilbo appeared in front of him, holding a large collection of keys. Before Kili could say anything, Bilbo spoke in a hurried whisper.  
"I know where everyone is. I stole these off a drunk guard earlier, and I have a plan to get out of here. You need to be as quiet as possible and do what I tell you. Got it?" Kili nodded and Bilbo unlocked his cell door. Tiptoeing, he followed Bilbo.

"Where are we going, Bilbo? I thought we were supposed to be leading us out, not further in?" Fili whispered.  
"You will see! Just wait a moment." They rounded a corner and came out in the wine cellars. Standing next to some empty barrels, were two elves. Just as everyone was about to shout at Bilbo and call him a traitor, one of the elves spoke.  
"Hello again. When Elrohir and I decided to visit Mirkwood for some festivity, we didn't expect to see you. Has Thrandy been annoying again? I would've thought the pink hair might make him sympathetic to you, after all, he knows first-hand what pink hair is like." By this point the dwarves were all staring, mouths open. Most of them recognised the twins and were scowling as well.

"You." Thorin spoke first. "What do you want?"  
"Good question."  
"I'm glad you asked. We know that these barrels are sent down a hatch, when empty to be sent back to Laketown. If you each hid in a barrel, then no one would notice you."  
"Perfect disguise."

There was an outcry. None of the dwarves liked the idea.  
"Shut up! Do you want to get out of here or not?" Bilbo shouted. "People will hear us if you lot keep shouting and I want to get out of here. I haven't eat properly in ages." Food, or lack of, was obviously the only reason for Bilbo shouting at everyone.

Grudgingly, Thorin realised that it was the only way that they were ever going to escape. "Everyone get in the barrels."  
"Finally! He sees sense! We will pull the leaver and no one will know a thing." Elladan looked relieved.  
"Bilbo, can I have the keys back? We can give them back, and because you locked the doors behind you, it will look like you disappeared into thin air!" Elrohir asked. Bilbo obligingly handed the keys over.

They all clambered into the barrels and Elladan and Elrohir sent them on their way. It was not a pleasant journey. They were not seen, and managed to keep their heads down, so they avoided an orc pack. Kili shuddered at how close that encounter was. Imagine if they had been seen!

Well, at least they got into Laketown without too many problems. Bard wasn't too happy with them staying at his house, but Fili and Kili got on well with his younger children, so he couldn't complain too much.

Once they had reclaimed the mountain, Fili and Kili had found some fiddles and a harp. They handed the harp to Thorin and they all played together one evening. It was peaceful, until Kili got a mad glint in his eye and began to play the jig they had at home – only double the speed. Once everyone had a partner and was comfortable, they began increasing the speed, faster and faster, until everyone fell on the floor laughing. That was a good night.

* * *

 **This isn't the last chapter. I was writing the last chapter and realized that this had to go first.**

 **Hopefully, I will have written the (hopefully) last chapter and posted it.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**

 **If you have any ideas, please message me or leave a review. Thanks.**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9: The End

**This is the last chapter!**

 **Thank you so, so much to everyone who followed, favorited and/or reviewed!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The End**

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield had been through a lot in their almost year long quest to reclaim their homeland. They had faced mountain trolls, stone giants, goblins, wargs, the elves of Mirkwood, orcs with a desire to kill all of them and of course, a dragon. It wasn't all bad though. They had some laughs along the way and everyone was instantly cheered every time anyone looked at Fili and Kili. No matter where they were, they both still had pink hair. Sometimes it even worked in their favour. Goblins might expect a dozen angry dwarves, but two with pink hair? Nope. Thorin was glad when all the elves stayed well away from his nephews because they all thought they were diseased.

That was then. Now, everyone was fighting for their lives against goblins and orcs. It looked like they were losing. Even three armies to two, they were still hopelessly outnumbered. For every enemy they slew, another took its place. Despair was fast approaching the three armies.

"Fili!" Kili cried, not in pain, but in worry. He couldn't see him brother, which was worrying, and besides, Thorin was going to fight Azog and wanted the brothers to accompany him. "Fili! Where are you?" _Not dead. Please not dead. Don't go the way of Uncle Frerin._

A flash of blond with hints of pink alerted Kili to Fili's position – in the midst of angry goblins. Kili and Thorin fought their way towards him. Once Fili heard the plan, he nodded and the three of them headed for Ravenhill.

As they reached the top, two familiar faces were waiting for them. Their hair, a dead giveaway.  
"We were wondering when you would show up!" Elladan exclaimed, glad that his friends were safe and not dead (yet, anyway). Thorin scowled.  
"Once this is all over, you four are going to tell me why and how and when you met."  
"Okay sure, now let's go kill some orc." Elrohir gave a wicked smile that made Thorin glad that they were on the same side.

Azog and Blog never knew what hit them. Three dwarves and two elves, all brilliant fighters, against two orcs? They stood no chance, whatsoever. They were wiped out by the descendants of the line they swore to destroy and eradicate.  
"Now that is irony." Elrohir remarked, upon hearing that.

The battle was won shortly after Azog fell, the five fighters re-joining the fight. The twins were invaluable, they saved all their lives numerous times. None of the company fell, though none escaped unharmed, but plenty of other dwarves, men and elves did. The leaders of the three armies also all survived.

After paying their respects, Thorin turned to Fili, Kili, Elladan and Elrohir with a stern face on.  
"Spill."

They told him everything. When they met, pretending to be him, sharing ideas, pranking Thranduil, the cupboard (he was there, but it was all part of the story), Rivendell and everything. Throughout their tale, Thorin was failing to keep a straight face. When they got to Thranduil, he lost it. He was in hysterics and was crying with laughter. He had heard the tale before, but second hand. And it by no means lost it hilarity in the re-telling.

"Thank you! I've not laughed like that in a long time! I needed that. Also, that is quite impressive! Fili, Kili, don't tell your mother I said that though."  
"We won't!" They chorused.  
"You can however tell her what happened, she probably will find it funny as well."

"Shall we tell her that _all_ our lives were saved by _elves_?" Kili asked innocently. Elladan and Elrohir grinned at each other. Thorin scowled.  
"Damn. Now I have stop hating you guys. Well….is there a difference between you guys and Thranduil?" He asked hopefully, hoping that there was a way to make the situation a bit less awkward.  
"Yes there is quite a lot of difference between Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlórien elves. Thrandy's elves are definitely the biggest idiots." Elrohir said with a smile.  
"When we saw Thranduil, all I could think of was him with pink hair, so I'm glad I didn't have to talk to him, otherwise he probably would've hated me more than you Thorin!" Fili chortled. Kili laughed.  
"Me too!"

* * *

"King Thranduil requests your presence, along with your nephews and the other two elves who are with you. King Bard and Dain of the Iron Hills have also been invited." A messenger elf approached Thorin and bowed. Thorin sighed before answering.  
"Tell him I will be there shortly."

"Fili. Kili" Thorin called, spotting his nephews talking to the twins. All of them looked round. "You and I have been 'summoned' by Thranduil. Oh, you two as well. I told his messenger I would be there soon."  
"Oh." Kili looked a bit worried. "Does he really want to see us? I mean, he probably remembers the twins…"  
"Yes, we still have pink hair." Fili's expression matched his brothers.

"Nah, it will be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Everyone else's face told Elladan that maybe his comment wasn't very helpful.

* * *

"Thorin! I haven't seen you in ages! Ah! And here are your fine nephews! Hello lads!" Dain was probably the only person there who was pleased to see them. Bard looked like he was rather out of his depth and Thranduil was scowling. That changed when he saw the twins.

"You two! What are you doing here?!" Thranduil exploded. The twins winced, but didn't look too surprised.  
"You did request their presence." Kili muttered.  
"You said, me, my nephews and the two elves who were with me. Which are these two." Thorin was slightly confused. So was everyone else.

"But…they….they weren't…" Thranduil spluttered. He regained his composure and spoke words that everyone could understand. "I mistook you for some other elves. My son and another elf left the forest around the same time you, left. I thought it would be those two. I was mistaken." The twins nodded, that made sense.

There was a meeting about what to do with the gold and rebuilding Laketown. Agreements were reached and then everyone left. There were a couple of hours left of daylight so Fili and Kili went to explore a bit. The twins had nothing to do so they came with them.

They were chatting, when two figures approached them. When they came closer, they saw that they were elves. One of the elves walked up to the twins and bowed. Elladan spoke first.  
"Mellon-nin! I did not expect to see you here. What are you doing here?"  
"Yes, we were dealing with some spiders and then we heard about the battle. We were too late to be of any help."  
"Yes, your father mistook us two for you and Tauriel. He summoned us and received a surprise." Elrohir chuckled. Legolas smiled, then frowned when he saw who they were with.  
"Who are these two?" Legolas asked.  
"These are the two dwarves who we got our hair idea from. I would've thought you made that connection. After all, we all still have pink hair. This is Fili and Kili." Elladan made the introductions. Kili grinned at the two elves.  
"Oh, Fili is the older and is usually blond, and Kili is usually brown haired, like his uncle, Thorin." Elrohir added, thinking it might be useful information to have in the future.

Legolas sighed.  
"I suppose I have to actually like you now, don't I?"  
"Yup. It might be useful." Elrohir said sarcastically. "Dwarves aren't bad after all. These two are great!"  
"Okay. See you guys later. Possibly. I should probably go speak to my father and see what he wants."

Once he and Tauriel walked off, Kili turned to the twins.  
"Is he always like that?"  
"No, I guess his father's hatred of dwarves has rubbed off on him. I wouldn't let it bother you. He will warm up to you eventually." Elrohir answered. Kili nodded.  
"Do you know what everyone needs to cheer them up after a battle?" Elladan looked excited. Fili sighed.  
"No, what?"  
"A prank."  
"Okay, I'm listening."

Elladan took a deep breath before launching into an explanation.  
"Well, first we need to-"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **If you are wondering why it has updated when the story hasn't changed, I was just correcting the spelling and grammar mistakes and changing the odd word here and there.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Thanks to syeern for your idea about Thorin confronting Fili and Kili about the twins.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, I had lots of fun writing it.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **:)**


End file.
